Katekyo Boss Dino!
by UuenTheYueRyuu
Summary: In which Hibari is kidnapped to Italy, and Dino battles with his sudden onset of emotions for the Skylark. One other problem: "How am I supposed to tell Kyouya we have an arranged marriage?" Yaoi: D18. Disclaimer: KHR not mine.


[EDITED 1 October 2013]

Note: italics between quotation marks signify the speaker's speech is in a language foreign to Japan.

Please ignore any/all spelling/grammar mistakes.

**Special Word of the Chapter**: Soushoku doubutsu – herbivore (Haha. For a meant-to-be-an-insult, it's quite long…longest word in Hibari's vocabulary? If that's so, the shortest would be "n", would it not?)

…

Whip 1: That…_Thing_ from Italy

_It all began that night._

The transparent essence of the heavens poured in heavy droplets, coating the streets of Namimori, as the gods gave bursts of energy that cracked the cloudy skies with a piercing rumble. The air nicked at skin into a pale pink and conjured ghosts with every breath, while the breeze playfully raised the skirts of girls, earning startled squeaks, tugged at the dully coloured scarfs of boys, and sometimes upraised umbrellas concealing bodies from the rain, the latter sliding down the slopes of the umbrellas like a cascade. Light had already settled behind the mountainous horizon for the city lights to begin their colourful illumination, shading the clouds a dulled yellow-crimson.

There was one particular group of people, however, without the wavering protection of an umbrella, the leader of said group being a tall man with hair weaved in gold—an unusual hue in the town of Namimori nor anywhere near Japan—sorrel irises as mellifluous as honey, and skin of a fair tan. Never mind the leader better suited for the modeling profession, though; the older men tagging along, scowling at those whom took too long of a glance at their leader or came too close for their liking, dressed in tuxedoes (which were by now more soaked than the ground), some having tattoos and others a little too much into the older generation, were as frightening-looking as the Disciplinary Committee prefects (aside from the Head Prefect, according to most of the female population and some of the male population) and as suspicious as thugs that sometimes roamed the streets but later appeared in the hospitals with concussions and (many) fractured bones (the cause of said injuries being the feared tonfa belonging to the aforementioned Head Prefect).

"_Boss, we should head back to the hotel_," suggested one of the men in black, the one wearing glasses and looking the most…normal. _Before you catch a cold,_ he added mentally.

Said boss shook his contradiction, strands dampened by the rain sprinkling water about. "_You guys go ahead_." He chuckled. "_You're scaring the townspeople, you know_."

The men in black replicated the chuckle with several times more vigour, raising the hairs on the napes of students passing by—the teens were certain an evil plan to dominate the world, the small town named Namimori located in some corner of Japan being the inception, was being carefully conjured by these yakuza-like group. "_But, Boss, you'll end up stranded somewhere in the middle of the ocean again, and…_"

Dino tuned out the pokes of fun at his bad sense of direction that always seemed to pop up whenever his subordinates were away for a reason Dino had yet to unveil, hiding the pink dusting his cheeks under the scarf wrapped loosely about his neck. He peered at his surroundings in mild curiosity when he noticed the streets were entirely devoid of people, strange considering the street they had turned from was bustling with crowds.

Devoid of people, that is, until he spotted someone—around the age of fourteen, he guessed—sauntering in a swaying gait towards them. He quirked an eyebrow as he waved his hand about to gain the attention of his men. "_Think he's alright_?"

"_Looks like he's_—"

He stared at the strands hued with the darkest tones of the night that highlighted porcelain skin, both reminding him of the beauty of Snow White—_Snow White?_ He chuckled. _Well, he certainly does have the red as rose lips_—as he mentally cut off the remainder of what one of the men replied. Then, an entranced inhale of breath Dino took had the world stilling its infinite time when, as the raven stepped within a few meters' radius before him, the wind whistled by and rustled obsidian locks at odd angles to reveal a pair of eyes the most beautiful tint—like the reflection of silver twilight on the frozen depths of an azure ocean—Dino was ever given the chance to be graced by.

Dino swallowed a strangling gulp internally when he felt warmth shading his cheeks, the heat a piercing contrast to the cold weather. "Are you alright?"

The mysterious enchanter gave a blank look, countering with a "What are you talking about?" He swiveled around Dino and some other men, wobbling still, and disappeared into the dark distance.

Blinking, Dino mumbled, "_An eccentric personality_…" There was a tightening in his chest as he watched the retreating back of the unknown person, causing his heart to skip beats and then thump rapidly to make up for the lost ones; his mind became a frantic mess, a voice demanding for a second meeting—a second chance to catch a glance—to obtain…_something_. A shiver wrecked his body as he recalled the velvety deep tones of the raven—how could someone possibly ever so sound so…so…_so enticingly sexy_? Raising his voice, "_Anyone know_—"

"_I'll search around for his identity, Boss_." Romario knew by simply taking a gander at Dino's features what the emotions running rampant like a prancing horse within the latter were. _"Bucking Bronco" suits the Boss well, doesn't it?_

"_Thanks, Romario_." His lips lifted into a charming smile, igniting a flare of bubbly mirth into those whom were given the chance to become witnesses of it. "_How 'bout we go for some drinks_?"

A chorus of affirmations rose, startling away those near.

All throughout the many drinks he downed, Dino's vision was stuck on the ephemeral beauty, drowning in alluring cerulean depths and the desire to graze his fingertips across the impossibly perfect skin drenched in the celestial essence pouring incessantly from the skies; his imagination even went as far as to portray his lips molding against the other's, heat lacing around his body as he deepened the kiss.

Dino couldn't help but believe there was something absolutely wrong with him, as he decided to announce a few days later.

Tsuna waved his hands about, not exactly sure how he was supposed to show comfort. Should he lay his hand upon his self-proclaimed brother's shoulder and murmur soothing words…? "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you, Dino-san."

Dino sniffed pathetically, wiping away the tears at the corners of his eyes with a sleeve, and straightened his posture from his previous head-on-the-table one. "Really?" his expression seemed to say.

Tsuna moved to sit on the chair across from the blond. "It's like…like-umm…"—a simile popped into his head—"like those people whom really like those famous singers and actors and stuff despite not knowing anything about them!"

Sighing, Dino slumped forth once more, splaying about his arms on the table. He mumbled onto the cool surface, too muffled for Tsuna to hear well, but the brunet was able to pick up the depression from it to conclude the other had said something along the lines of "It's different than fangirling".

Amber orbs drifted to the ceiling in contemplation. "Then…love at first sight?"

The constricting tightness in his chest gave a fluttering twist that transformed into a crimson blush dusting across his cheeks, the weight hanging about his shoulders suddenly no longer there. "…Might be." No, deep within he knew that was it:

Love.

Dino snaked his hands through his hair back and forth, ruffling the strands of gold, and groaned, frustrated because such a word in that sort of context had never touched his tongue, never gave its feathery scent for him to inhale, only for it to now befall him so suddenly, so foolishly. What sort of Mafia boss was he if he fell in love at first sight? They would call him blind, unfit to hold the heavy title of Cavallone Decimo, for he would be basing this "love" thing on appearances, a hypocrisy considering he always said to never judge a book by its cover—Cavallone Dino would become a walking lie.

"I don't think it'd be considered fake love. I-I mean, my mom and dad fell in love the first time they met—a meeting of no more than five minutes—and they married some few months later. Now, even though they are apart, their love for each other has not diminished any less than the first time they"—he blushed a deep red, mumbling—"k-kiss-kissed; I think time has made it stronger." He fidgeted, peering anywhere but at the sorrel irises staring at him with some sort of admiration…Or was that hope? "W-well, that's what I think…"

_Buu-Buu-Buu._

"Sorry, Tsuna; excuse me for a sec." Dino stood as he procured his phone from his pocket and strode to the corridor, pressing the aforementioned device to his ear after accepting the incoming call. "What's up, Romario?"

"_I finally found him, Boss._" Excitement was as clear as rain in Romario's voice; Dino guessed it was understandable, considering usually searching for the identity of someone took only one-fourth of a day at most yet this one had taken about a dozen times more, a strange occurrence.

_Ah, I'm getting excited, too._

"_Name's Hibari Kyouya, 15, born 5 May. Currently attending Namimori Junior High and Nami Central High, Disciplinary Committee Chairman in both, and has governmental authorization for the usage of weapons._"

Recognition sparked, widening his eyes imperceptively. "_Hold on for a minute._" He walked back into the kitchen. "Tsuna, don't you go to Nami Middle?"

"Eh? Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" A better inspection of Dino's expression told him quite the opposite; with a smile like that, Tsuna considered, there could never possibly be any malformed occurrence.

"Know anyone called Hibari Kyouya?"

Tsuna's eyes widened to impossible lengths as he stood, almost causing his chair to clatter to the floor, shrieking, "Hi-Hibari-san?"

Hibari Kyouya was the first devil in Tsuna's life—apparently, arriving late to school every morning was enough of an excuse to give him a black eye and some other possibly broken bones, perhaps a concussion from time to time, and a detention after school that consisted of cleaning the many halls to an impeccable shine within the time range of an hour.

Nonetheless, Tsuna presumed Hibari wasn't entirely evil if one overlooks the fact the latter was involved in some sort of shady business…Tsuna still got shivers every time he recalled the time Hibari announcing he would order one of the DC members to rid Tsuna of the not-actually-dead body upon the brunet's bed. He heard some rumors going around the school that the Skylark always went out of his way to patrol the streets of Namimori and "discipline" any thugs threatening the peace, the job the policemen were too lazy to do themselves; but Tsuna believed the reason behind that was for the sole purpose of fetching out a good fight rather than philanthropy—after all, Hibari, many learned from experience, was a blistering warmth of cold and ruthlessness bathed in blood.

Then, all colour drained away from his face when realization hit him like a punch to the face in the same manner Reborn would throw one with bereft mercy. "W-wait…Don't tell me he's the one you…" He trailed off when he analyzed the match:

A Mafia boss in love with a tyrant? It was unsurprisingly perfect.

Dino, catching on quickly, pivoted on his heels to return to the corridor as he gave his stuttered thanks. He cleared his throat, ignoring the heat colouring his cheeks. "I'm back. _What else did you find out?_"

"_Place of birth, parents or guardians, and current residence are unknown. Ever since the age of four, however, he has had constant visits to the hospital mainly because of pneumonia or some other disease and secondly because of wounds, most of them caused by bullets or knives._" Romario paused, clicking resounding in the background. "_Seems there was something wrong with him that night, Boss—just now, someone entered into his record he is hospitalized for another case of pneumonia. Looks bad, too; he is being held in the Intensive Care Unit for five days._"

An unpleasant coolness froze his heart, panic eating at his common sense; the air darkened, dropping several degrees as he narrowed his lids with a new flare of determination, the previous excitement replaced with a seriousness Romario only ever witnessed during a battle or when affairs relating to the _famiglia_ and precious allies arose. "Send out our best medical team." Dino had absolutely no idea why he was doing this. "What's the address of the hospital?"

"Wait, Dino."

Reluctantly, Dino turned at the call. _How long has he been here? _"What's up, Reborn?"

Pitch black orbs that offered no show of emotion stared up at Dino, lips moving upwards into a smirk oozing nothing but trouble for the other. "I have a favour."

Dino raised a curious brow; Reborn was never one to ask favours unless there was something great to be gained. "A favour?" he echoed.

"I want you to train Tsuna's Cloud Guardian in the near future."

He smiled dazzlingly. "What an honour."

Tsuna interjected, suddenly on his feet and hands flat against the table, bristling, "_Reborn_!"

Shooting a glare from the corner of his eyes, "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn gave a pleased hum as he returned his attention to his other student. "Also"—Dino's smile withered; he most definitely _did not_ like this 'also'—"I have some plans to strengthen the alliance between the Vongola and Cavallone."

"What…sort of plans?" The sound of this wasn't to Dino's liking at all—he had a strong hunch there simply would be no way he was wiggling his way out of these…_plans_.

The hitman inwardly chuckled at his student's expression slowly drain of colour as he explained in detail exactly what sort of plans he had: "Marriage, of course, with the Vongola's Cloud."

Tsuna's brow twitched. _This is so messed up…Hibari-san would never agree to this!_ He dragged his despair with his nails down the side of his face, horrified at the gory scene his imagination played out of the prefect—in feminine wedding garments, to top it all off—massacring his self-proclaimed older brother's guts.

Aghast, "Wha—but we're both guys! How am I supposed to get an heir?"

Reborn clicked his tongue in pure annoyance, suppressing the need to roll his eyes. "Adoption, idiot, how else." He tilted his fedora down to cast a shadow over his features. "The decision has already been made final between your father and Nono, so no use contradicting. Besides, it'll also serve to bind the aloof Cloud to the Family." He walked towards the kitchen's window, his shadow elongating till it resembled that of a man rather than an infant. "Call it my kindness I chose your apparent crush instead of Dame-Tsuna for this occasion."

Tsuna gaped, eyes nearly bulging. "Instead of whom?!"

"Wait! When is the…" Dino couldn't bring himself to say it, his face burning with a flush tainting his cheeks a deep red wine.

Inwardly chuckling at his student's blush, he said, "In about a year and a half from now; I'll tell you the exact date when we decide on one"—he smirked cruelly—"without your opinion on the matter, of course." He vaulted onto the windowsill, obsidian gaze veiled by the shadow of his fedora, and pushed at the window with a Leon-turned-gun. "Also, tonight we will be transferring Hibari to the Main Medical Wing in _Roma_." His voiced lowered dangerously, somehow managing to sound deadly frightening despite its high-pitch, words spilling fluent Italian: "_Be there before dawn, or…_"

The threat left hanging, Dino swallowed thickly, all colour draining entirely from his features. "Y-yes…"

…

Hibari Kyouya, according to what he was able to pry out of the doctor he didn't quite recall being there the last time he visited the hospital, had waltzed into the hospital as the snarling threats and expletives stumbled out of a group's mouths whom claimed had "kindly" lent the hospital a few hundred million yen to help deplete the bankruptcy the hospital found itself in; the gangster-like attires and the fact the Namimori Central Hospital was as rich as it could possibly be did not help to make the lies spouted more believable. How the next series of events played out had bended its truth with the speed the rumors had flown around the medical facility and the rest of Namimori, but Hibari was able to conclude this: the supposable philanthropists had been severely bitten to death, creating a bloody mess that had yet to be fully cleaned off the walls; he had collapsed right after his show of carnivorous power; and now the hospital was forever indebted to Hibari, for those thugs had been threatening the hospital to spit out an amount of money it did not owe nor could even afford to provide for the past year or so.

Why such trouble had never reached Hibari's ears was a mystery he would solve as soon as he was physically possible. Or, he mused, as soon as he was vocally able to…perhaps, though, a glare would do the trick just fine.

A tentative knock drew him out of his thoughts, a stuttering woman's voice announcing there was a visitor for him.

Hibari arched a brow as he lowered the book he had not gone past the first page, for the words kept blending and doubling, a second strange occurrence, the first being the fact he did not have anyone to be labeled a visitor—the Disciplinary Committee prefects knew better than to have the audacity to grace his presence with theirs.

The door clicked open and closed shortly after as a man Hibari had never seen in his life entered the room, a smile curving lips as a breeze blowing softly through the ajar window caressed naturally blond locks that told of the man's foreign origin. With cool, calculative eyes, Hibari peered at the man's formal dressing: a suit's vest and matching pants of white that hugged the muscular yet slender frame that was concealed by a dark dray, button-up shirt. If Hibari hadn't noted the tensed shoulders that were ready to lift their arms to strike and the way those sorrel irises had drifted across the room in a quick inspection for a third presence, he would have no trouble believing the man was from the modeling industry Hibari was too uninterested to even care about for one molecule. Instantly, dislike and caution settled, both perfectly laced with his tone and narrowing his lids to a scowl, "Who are you, and what do you want."

The man wasn't fazed at all by the glower and dangerous tone, instead raising a hand to ruffle the Skylark's obsidian hair with a light chuckle, startling the latter into smacking the intrusion of the personal bubble away. Those seemingly lustering, pink lips puckered to form a pout that Hibari found to be oddly suiting. "Not very social even to your saviour, are you?" There was a trace of an accent, so small Hibari wouldn't have caught it had his attention not been fully captivated by the stranger.

Hibari puffed, turning his attention back to the neglected book on his lap. "I don't recall being saved by an herbivore." He frowned. The letters wouldn't stop spinning.

Suddenly, the man leaned forward, a delicate frown marring his features, and placed his palm under dark bangs and against the Skylark's brow, sincere concern dropping his tone to barely above a murmur, "Your temperature has been quite resilient, hasn't it?" His irises twinkled strangely with emotions unknown to Hibari, captivating the latter's gaze.

Hibari's breath hitched when he found he was unable to turn away, slowly but surely sinking and drowning in a world of bronze autumn, mixing cerulean and sorrel as time seemed to halt; and Hibari was made aware of the proximity between their lips, the way their breaths mingled and ghosted over their skin. The hand on his forehead moved to cup his cheek, tilting his head back so the distance between them perilously shortened. His lips parted to form empty threats, but nothing growled out.

The stranger's voice became entrapped in…_something_, forming the velvety smoothness of its tones into a velvety husk. "_Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?_"

_Italian?_ a section of his mind distractedly noted, while the rest of his mind was swirling and twisting, trying to formulate a label for the existence presented before him: the pout pointed to "Herbivore" without a doubt, but the manner in which this man had entered depicted "Omnivore"; yet the entranced allurement that had his movements incarcerated in a distant, illusory dimension by those sorrel orbs carrying such mystic emotions shouted "Carnivore". He was puzzled. _Which is it?_

Reluctantly, the man drew away, snapping Hibari out of his trance, and gave a smile oozing with what Hibari could only identify as depression; _what a strange combination_, Hibari pondered. "I'll be returning to Japan for a few days; if you want to contact me during that time"—he fished into his breast pocket and procured a small card—"this is my number."

Hibari took the card, flipping it back and forth to read its contents. _"Cavallone Dino", huh?_

He hummed in thought, tracing the foreign characters imprinted in elegant swirls, and the man's suave tone reiterated, the voice lilting and echoing through his mind:

"_Qualcuno ha detto quanto sei bello?"_ *

His heart gave a peculiar, incomprehensible thump, constricting.

By the time Hibari had looked up, Cavallone had already exited the room after wishing for Hibari's well-being and giving his farewell.

Watching the door close, a whiff of a smirk graced Hibari's lips—he discovered the constriction was the development of a tie, a bond that would bind his wings and prevent him from soaring high. Not hesitating, he stripped the card into fragments, symbolically also shattering the bond between him and the Italian, and watched the pieces of thick paper flutter to his lap like the silent sakura he so much loved, a gust of wind that further opened his window sweeping them away to scatter across the room.

But…

Hibari had a linger sensation of that bond like a small voice whispering into his conscience, "This is only the inception."

He had never before hated his intuition with a passion for the remnant of his life—that voice was more than right:

The inception of the bond between Cavallone Dino—a kind, Mafia boss—and Hibari Kyouya—a tyrannous disciplinarian—had formed that rainy night of days ago, steadily growing and strengthening with no signs of breaking even after a decade into the future.

…

*I tried my best, but I only know so much. I probably just butcher the Italian language, didn't I?


End file.
